


Instinto Felino

by corgibaek



Category: EXO (Band), Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parents Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgibaek/pseuds/corgibaek
Summary: Chanyeol divide apartamento com Baekhyun que, além de seu marido, é um híbrido de gato. Baekhyun é exigente e gosta que seus pelos estejam sempre bem limpinhos assim como o ambiente, mesmo que as vezes ele arranhe os móveis da casa para desestressar. Mas Chanyeol sempre o perdoa, porque cada coisa que o Byun faz o torna um gatinho muito fofo, além de amar quando ele lhe abraça na hora de dormir.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Instinto Felino

**Author's Note:**

> plot #64, eu amo você! muito obrigada a pessoinha que doou esse plot e espero que o que eu escrevi atinja as suas espectativas (e a de todo mundo que veio aqui pra ler)  
> mais agradecimentos, muito obrigada a beta que corrigiu tudinho e que foi um amor comigo! foi a primeira pessoa que corrigiu algo que eu escrevi e não poderia ter sido alguém melhor. obrigada, d!  
> obrigada também pra a que me empurrou de cabeça no ficfest e se não fosse ela essa fanfic nem estaria aqui! (bom, estaria, mas escrita por outra pessoa)  
> aqui a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Ag4Bgs6fVIRLOAwoCtNyW?si=8EC5YBFkSPO5bQUtiescrQ) das músicas que eu ouvi escrevendo ><  
> sem mais delongas!!! espero que gostem dessa história tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever! boa leitura!

Já passava da meia-noite quando Chanyeol chegou em casa, exausto depois de um plantão de vinte e quatro horas longas e muito bem contadas. Tinha perdido a conta de quantos pacientes havia atendido naquele período de tempo e agora nem mesmo queria pensar nisso, só queria entrar, tomar um banho bem quente, comer qualquer coisa que encontrasse na geladeira e dormir pelas próximas doze horas. 

Chanyeol trabalhava como pediatra em um dos hospitais mais famosos de Seul, na área de cirurgia cardiovascular. Parecia fazer décadas desde que tinha se apaixonado pela profissão que exercia, ainda no ensino fundamental, durante uma excursão em que a classe havia ido para um museu especializado em medicina. Na época, o pequeno Yeol ficou deslumbrado com tantas coisas que a medicina podia lhe ensinar, e quando voltou para casa, tinha muitas coisas para falar e muitos folhetos para mostrar aos pais, que não poderiam ter ficado mais orgulhosos do filho mais novo. A paixão pela profissão continuava inabalável até os dias atuais, mesmo que chegasse cansado em casa depois de plantões e que às vezes tivesse que dar más notícias a boas famílias. 

O médico tirou os sapatos na entrada do apartamento e deixou a mochila num canto, se espreguiçando ao calçar as pantufas confortáveis que estavam ali para ele. Andou poucos passos até a sala, dando de cara com uma cena que era mais do que frequente naquela casa: Byun Baekhyun, totalmente desprovido de roupas, ronronando e arranhando o sofá com as unhas afiadas, mesmo que ele tivesse um arranhador justamente para aquilo. Ficou só olhando até sua presença ser detectada pelo outro, que se levantou e correu em sua direção, lhe abraçando apertado. Baekhyun era seu melhor amigo desde que se entendia por gente, tinham estado juntos durante a vida inteira e ficariam por ainda mais tempo, agora que estavam casados. 

Baekhyun era um híbrido de gato. Híbridos acabaram se tornando muito comuns com o passar dos anos, era muito fácil encontrar humanos com rabinhos de gato, de cachorro ou de qualquer animal por aí. Chanyeol conheceu o mais novo ainda criança, quando a família dele se mudou para a casa que ficava em frente à sua. Acabaram virando melhores amigos, eram crianças realmente inseparáveis, planejavam tudo juntos. Escola, colegial, faculdade. Tinham planejado tudo para que não precisassem se separar e, no finalzinho da adolescência, descobriram que aquele carinho que nutriam um pelo outro não era só amizade. O mais velho já sabia há algum tempo, mas temia a reação do Byun. Temia que aqueles sentimentos pudessem acabar com a relação que possuíam, por isso esperou até que a hora certa chegasse, e foi quando passaram na faculdade que haviam escolhido juntos. A confissão e, em seguida, o pedido de namoro, tinham acontecido quando foram escolher um lugar para alugarem. Houve muito choro dos dois lados e muitos “Por que você não disse antes, idiota?” proferidos várias vezes. O Park conhecia Baekhyun melhor do que ninguém; sabia todas as suas manias, todos os seus defeitos, todos os seus medos, e era recíproco. 

Abraçou o menor com força assim que o corpo dele se chocou ao seu, passando os braços fortes pelas costas nuas, deixando um carinho na base do rabinho felpudo. Plantou um beijinho na testa do Byun assim que se afastou um pouco do abraço para olhá-lo nos olhos, sorrindo ao encarar as bochechas rosadas que amava tanto. Olhou para o sofá em seguida, vendo que estava rasgado em alguns pontos, e olhou novamente para o híbrido, que estava com um biquinho nos lábios rosados. Baekhyun gostava de manter a casa limpa tanto quanto gostava de manter os pêlos limpinhos, mas o estresse diário o deixava sobrecarregado, e aquela era a maneira dele de relaxar, como qualquer felino. Chanyeol não conseguiria repreendê-lo nem se quisesse. 

— Oi, Bae. — disse, baixinho, se inclinando para esfregar o nariz nas orelhinhas dele, que se perdiam entre seus cabelos dourados. — Está se sentindo melhor?

— Uhuuum~ — resmungou o mais novo, ronronando baixinho e se movendo na direção do Park, fazendo-o soltar uma risadinha. Baekhyun era muito manhoso e sempre ficava ainda mais quando Chanyeol chegava em casa depois de plantões muito longos. — Fiquei com saudade, meu orelhudo. Estava um tédio sem você aqui… — disse, levando uma das mãos até uma das orelhas do mais velho, segurando-a entre os dedos e acariciando atrás.

— Ficou, é? — Chanyeol perguntou, retórico, todo encantado com o jeitinho do Byun. Era uma manteiga derretida por ele. — Fez uma bagunça aqui de novo, gatinho. Não é você o obcecado por limpeza?

— Eu limpo depois… Quer ir tomar um banho? — ele perguntou, parecendo muito animado com a ideia. Ao contrário da maioria dos gatos, Baekhyun adorava um bom banho quente, principalmente os de banheira, e adorava ainda mais quando o Park estava junto. Por algum motivo, lavar o mais velho o deixava mais relaxado.

— Eu mataria por um banho agora. — respondeu o mais velho, vendo o sorriso grande e cheio de dentes que o Byun mostrou, exibindo aqueles caninos adoráveis. 

Baekhyun foi saltitando até o banheiro, sem se importar com a própria nudez. Ele sempre andava pela casa daquele jeito, o mais confortável possível, porque as roupas geralmente lhe incomodavam muito, e Chanyeol estava longe de não gostar daquela visão. Baekhyun era o homem-gato mais lindo do universo, isso era algo que o orelhudo nunca se cansava de falar. Andou atrás do felino em passos lentos, preguiçosos, tirando as roupas durante o percurso e largando pelo corredor. Ia levar uma bronca mais tarde, mas não podia evitar. Queria se livrar daquilo tudo logo, aquelas roupas apertadas que, apesar de deixarem seu corpo extremamente atraente, ainda conseguiam ser meio desconfortáveis. Quando entrou no banheiro, Baekhyun estava inclinado sobre a banheira grande, abrindo a torneira. 

A bunda dele… Era fofa.

O felino parecia muito distraído com a torneira, os olhos fixos na água, levando a mão ao rosto toda vez em que gotas respingavam em si. Baekhyun era todo adorável daquela forma, mal conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha de tê-lo consigo. Assim que a banheira encheu, o Byun deixou que entrasse primeiro, para que depois pudesse se sentar em seu colo. 

— Como foi no trabalho hoje? — o Byun perguntou, alcançando o shampoo na mesinha ao lado da banheira, despejando o líquido entre os dedos e levando a mão até os cabelos do Park, fazendo uma conchinha com as duas mãos para molhá-los. 

— O mesmo, você sabe… — Chanyeol respondeu, a fala meio lenta pelo carinho que recebia nos cabelos. Era bem sensível quando se tratava dos cafunés de Baekhyun, sempre ficava todo molengo, à mercê dele. Retribuía o contato dedilhando as costas do felino com a ponta dos dedos, apreciando a pele quentinha e macia. — Ouvi tanta criança chorando, Bae… Acho que vou perder a audição qualquer dia desses. Tinha uma garotinha que você ia gostar... O nome dela é Minjae, ela foi pro consultório com um kigurumi de gatinho e é muito simpática, ficou me chamando de Sr. Park Chanyeol durante a consulta inteira.

— Que fofa, amor… — Baekhyun disse, com um sorrisinho nos lábios bonitos. Chanyeol sabia exatamente no quê ele estava pensando naquele momento: filhos. Esse era um dos maiores desejos do híbrido, ele sempre ficava com aquele olhar quando falava mais sobre as crianças que atendia no hospital. Um olhar meio… paternal. O Park compartilhava desse mesmo desejo, mas ainda achava meio cedo para terem um filho. — Eu ia adorar ter conhecido ela… — continuou, meio distraído, enxaguando o cabelo do marido, o sorriso crescendo ao sentir a palma da mão do mais velho pousar em seu ventre.

Chanyeol ficou olhando para Baekhyun com um sorrisinho crescendo sem nem perceber, passando a ensaboar o corpo bonito dele. Tinha memorizado todas as partes do corpo do híbrido, todas as pintinhas, todas as curvas, todas as cicatrizes, nunca ia se cansar de olhar para ele, muito menos de tocá-lo, de saber que ele era mesmo real e que era seu marido ali.

Ficaram durante uns bons minutos no banho, conversando sobre coisas do dia-a-dia e trocando carícias. Quando saíram, foram direto para o quarto. Chanyeol estava morrendo de fome e Baekhyun insistiu em levar algo na cama para que o maior pudesse se alimentar, mimando-o o máximo que podia, como gostava de fazer sempre que ele ficava muito tempo longe. Baekhyun estava sempre em casa, já que não precisava sair para trabalhar, como um ilustrador de manhwas consideravelmente renomado, conseguia trabalhar de casa, só saía raramente para alguma reunião da empresa. Fora isso, estava sempre enfurnado em casa, e gostava disso. Gostaria ainda mais se visse o marido todos os dias. Por mais que soubesse que era trabalho, sentia falta de Chanyeol, de vê-lo andando pela casa e de ficar bem pertinho dele o tempo inteiro. Infelizmente, aqueles momentos eram raros agora que Chanyeol tinha arranjado um emprego fixo. 

Assim que o médico terminou de comer, Baekhyun grudou nele como um coala. Passou as pernas em torno do tronco do marido e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, enfiando o rosto na clavícula exposta e cheirando a pele bronzeada, murmurando ao inspirar o aroma doce de morango. Chanyeol sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar, agarrando a cintura do híbrido entre as mãos, puxando-o para ficar mais perto. Era muito difícil se controlar quando ele estava tão perto daquele jeito, em contato direto com a sua pele, conseguia sentí-lo perfeitamente em cada poro. Buscou os lábios do Byun com sede, arfando ao ser retribuído com tanta vontade. No geral, Baekhyun sempre ficava muito tímido quando insinuava algo mais sexual, como esse beijo, já que ele nunca havia tido nenhum contato naquela intenção antes de Chanyeol. Ele tinha sido seu primeiro parceiro e o híbrido acreditava fielmente que seria o último também, ninguém conhecia seu corpo e seus pontos fracos tão bem quanto o Park. O mais velho moveu uma das mãos até conseguir segurar a base do rabinho de Baekhyun, ouvindo-o soltar um gemido baixinho e tímido, rebolando o quadril bem devagarinho. Chanyeol sorriu, adorava quando ele ficava mais solto daquela maneira, deixava sua mente cheia de pensamentos. 

— Isso tudo é saudade? — o maior perguntou, rente à orelha de Baekhyun, que assente minimamente com a cabeça, abraçando o corpo alheio com mais força, meio inebriado com a presença dele. — O papai tá cansado agora… Hm? 

O Byun resmunga baixinho, deixando um selar no pescoço de Chanyeol antes de descer do colo dele para se deitar, sendo envolvido pelos braços fortes e quentinhos. Era bom ficar daquela forma também, visto que às vezes ele era exatamente como um gato comum… carente da atenção do dono, do amor e do carinho dele. Começou a ronronar alguns segundos depois de pegar no sono, conseguindo ouvir brevemente a risada do Park antes de cair num sono pesado e sem sonhos. 

#

Baekhyun estava inquieto. Tinha passado quase dois dias no estúdio sentado em frente à mesa digitalizadora tentando adiantar o capítulo daquele mês, e tinha desenhado duas páginas no máximo, nada lhe vinha à mente. Isso provavelmente era resultado de não ver Chanyeol há quase três dias, ele só passava em casa para trocar de roupa e dormir durante alguns minutos antes de sair de novo. O híbrido sabia que aquilo era mais do que comum mas, ultimamente, vinha vendo o marido cada vez menos, e estar daquela forma abalava seu coração. Sentia sua falta e ficava muito mais vulnerável sem ele, principalmente agora que a época de chuva estava chegando e chovia forte e ininterruptamente, a água batendo com força nas janelas de vidro e os trovões ecoando alto no céu. O medo de tempestades que Baekhyun tinha era nutrido desde a infância, quando o vento estava tão forte que quebrou uma das janelas do quarto do Byun de seis anos. Desde então, esse era seu maior medo, nem ouvir música ajudava, porque ele sabia que a chuva ainda estava caindo lá fora. 

Deixou o estúdio depois de desistir de desenhar, eram quase cinco da tarde. Andou em passos lentos até a cozinha depois de tirar todas as peças de roupa que estava vestindo no banheiro, ficando apenas com a coleira rosinha que havia ganhado do marido, começando a limpar tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Baekhyun era viciado em limpeza e cada cômodo do apartamento era impecavelmente limpo, ficava agoniado caso visse algo fora do lugar e limpar lhe acalmava tanto quanto ouvir as músicas que Chanyeol gravava quando pedia, por isso fazia os dois ao mesmo tempo. All of me cantada na voz do Park soava baixinho pelas paredes e Baekhyun cantarolava junto, esfregando o balcão da cozinha com um paninho molhado e ensaboado. Depois de alguns minutos daquilo, começou a ficar entediado, olhando de soslaio para o sofá e suspirando. Tinha optado por limpar para não recorrer àquilo, mas aparentemente era o que precisava para relaxar. Deixou a cozinha em ordem antes de correr para a sala, se jogando no sofá, colocando as unhas para fora ao começar a se esfregar no sofá e a arranhá-lo, ficando preso algumas vezes. Começou a ficar mais calmo depois de poucos segundos daquilo, se sentindo sonolento ao deitar de barriga para cima no estofado fofinho, quase pegando no sono, o que o impediu foi o barulho da porta da frente sendo destrancada e aberta. Se sentou no mesmo momento, encarando o rosto cansado de Chanyeol na entrada do apartamento. Correu até o mais velho assim que ele entrou, sendo recebido de bom grado, mas algo o incomodou. O cheiro. De quem era aquele cheiro impregnado nas roupas do Park? Com certeza, não era o cheiro dele. Tinha o aroma meio... Enjoado. Era como sentir cheiro de cachorro.

— Vai ficar em casa hoje? — perguntou, se afastando com o nariz franzido. Chanyeol nem pareceu perceber, porque ele só largou o corpo de Baekhyun e andou até o banheiro. O híbrido o seguiu. — Ou vai voltar pro hospital? 

— Vou ficar hoje… — o mais velho resmungou enquanto tirava as roupas do hospital. Assim que terminou, olhou para o Byun, como se estivesse esperando algo. — Não vai tomar banho comigo?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco e pensou rapidamente se devia dizer ao Park que ele estava fedendo ou não. Aquele cheiro já estava lhe deixando meio enjoado.

— Não sei… — respondeu, vendo a careta confusa do médico. — É que… você tá com um cheiro diferente… parece o cheiro de outra pessoa. Quem estava tão perto de você pra te impregnar desse jeito?

— Acho que foi o Jongin… você sabe, o interno pelo qual eu tô encarregado — o Park respondeu, sem dar muita atenção ao assunto. — Ele ficou grudado em mim hoje porque fizemos algumas cirurgias juntos. Isso está te incomodando?

O Byun arfou, negando minimamente com a cabeça enquanto evitava o olhar de Chanyeol. O mais velho sabia que o híbrido estava incomodado, sabia que aquela distância constante deixava-o inseguro e com medo, por isso tentou se aproximar, sendo repelido imediatamente pelo menor. Suspirou, se afastando de novo. Baekhyun não precisava falar para que entendesse o que ele estava sentindo, então apenas o deixou ali e entrou no box para poder tomar banho. Quando saiu, Baekhyun não estava mais ali, nem no quarto, nem na cozinha. Ele estava na sala, todo encolhido no sofá, envolvido pela manta azul bebê que pertencia a Chanyeol durante a infância, dormindo o que parecia um sono pesado. O Park suspirou, deixando o cômodo logo em seguida. Demorou alguns minutos até que conseguisse realmente pegar no sono quando deitou na cama grande de casal, sentindo muita saudade de Baekhyun se agarrando à si, do calorzinho gostoso dele, dos barulhinhos que ele fazia enquanto dormia. Baekhyun era muito cabeça dura. Sempre que ele se incomodava com algo, dava marcha ré e depois voltava de mansinho como se nada tivesse acontecido, daquela vez não foi diferente. Sentiu o lado direito da cama afundar quando o gato subiu na cama e abriu os olhos, dando de cara com o marido sonolento ao seu lado, abrindo os braços para que ele pudesse se aconchegar em seu abraço.

— Não gosto quando você chega em casa com um cheiro diferente… — Baekhyun murmurou, a voz bem baixinha e rouca por conta do sono. Chanyeol apenas resmungou, sentindo o felino enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço e depois subir até seu rosto, esfregando a bochecha na sua. Essa era outra mania do Byun, um de seus instintos. O menor se esfregava em Chanyeol para que ele ficasse com seu cheiro e, assim, deixava claro que ele era seu. 

Chanyeol se virou para cima, dando mais espaço para Baekhyun, que subiu em seu corpo. De novo, ele estava com o mínimo de roupa possível, espalhando seu cheiro e seu calor por todo o corpo do Park. Ele esfregou o rosto em cada parte do corpo de Chanyeol, nos braços, no peitoral, na barriga, nas pernas, tudo sem dizer nada, só demonstrando o quanto amava o mais velho por meio daquele gesto, daquelas ações. Quando Baekhyun parou, Chanyeol o puxou para que se deitasse consigo, o que não foi negado. 

— Melhor, bebê? — o maior perguntou, vendo o Byun assentir minimamente com a cabeça, as orelhinhas tremelicando. O Park olhou nos olhos dele, notando as pupilas dilatadas ao extremo, fazendo os olhos ficarem quase inteiramente pretos, sinal de que ele estava relaxado. — Sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você, hm?

Baekhyun assentiu, enfiando o rosto entre o braço de Chanyeol. — Eu só… Eu queria te ver mais. — o felino diz, com a voz abafada. — Sinto sua falta.

— Eu sei, gatinho — o Park respondeu, deixando vários beijinhos no topo da cabeça do mais novo, que se aninhou mais entre seus braços. — Eu também sinto sua falta, mas temos que ser pacientes, hm? Logo as férias chegam e eu vou poder ficar com você o quanto quiser.

— Promete?

— Prometo, meu pequeno.

#

Baekhyun estava radiante com a chegada das férias. Havia conseguido entregar todas as páginas pendentes do manhwa que estava produzindo e, uma vez que Chanyeol estava em casa por tempo integral, não desgrudava dele por nada nesse mundo. Ficava atrás do marido não importava para onde ele fosse, agarrado nos braços dele e o abraçando sempre que aparecia uma oportunidade. No terceiro dia das férias, estavam fazendo hora na cama quando o Park disse que iriam viajar. Passariam o resto dos dias livres na Grécia. Era o sonho de Chanyeol visitar Atenas desde que era criança, pela admiração que tinha por mitologia grega e também porque era um lugar muito bonito para levar o Byun. 

De fato, Atenas era linda.

Começaram o passeio pela cidade no segundo dia depois que chegaram. Chanyeol parecia uma criança olhando os templos e Baekhyun adorava vê-lo tão feliz e relaxado depois de tanto tempo cansado com a rotina do hospital. Visitaram a Acrópole de Atenas, o Partenon e o Templo de Zeus Olímpico, todos os locais rendendo várias fotos do casal e lembranças memoráveis. 

— Olha aqui, meu gatáki!— Chanyeol exclamou, com o celular em mãos. Estavam na frente do Templo de Zeus Olímpico e o sol estava forte àquele horário, deixando Baekhyun mais bonito do que ele normalmente era. O híbrido virou na direção do marido com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, rindo ao ouvir o apelido que o mesmo havia lhe dado. O Park estava tão animado e não parava de aprender palavras em grego, gatáki era gatinho. 

— Como você é bobo! — Baekhyun disse, correndo na direção do marido e o abraçando. — Onde vamos agora?

— Vamos dar mais uma volta… — Chanyeol respondeu, pegando o felino pela mão para que pudessem voltar a andar. Queria entrar em alguma loja. — Daqui a pouco vai escurecer, tenho uma surpresa.

— Que surpresa?

Não adiantou perguntar mil vezes, Chanyeol manteve a surpresa em segredo até anoitecer. Durante esse tempo, foram em várias lojas diferentes para comprar presentes para os parentes que haviam pedido algo na Coreia. Passaram no hotel antes que fossem para o local onde seria a tal surpresa. Baekyun estava muito nervoso, com a expectativa nas alturas, porque Chanyeol era um homem muito romântico, podia esperar qualquer coisa dele, coisas grandes e espalhafatosas. Quando viu o letreiro enorme do restaurante GB Roof Garden, quase chorou de emoção. Tinham visto aquele restaurante pela internet, mas não sabia que Chanyeol havia mesmo feito uma reserva. Era um local lindo, principalmente à noite, com aquela vista maravilhosa da Acrópole. Baekhyun estava radiante ao adentrar o local grudado ao braço do Park, observando cada canto do estabelecimento, sorrindo ainda mais ao perceber que o garçom lhes atendendo também era um híbrido. Um híbrido de coelho. Compartilhou um olhar rápido com ele enquanto eram guiados até a mesa no lado externo do restaurante e podia jurar que tinha visto o narizinho dele tremer.

Assim que se sentaram em seus lugares, Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun, com um sorrisinho de lado que exibia a covinha fofa na bochecha.

— Você se supera mais a cada dia! De onde tirou essa ideia? Meu Deus, aqui é tão bonito… — Baekhyun disse, virando o rosto na direção da Acrópole. — Você é o marido mais perfeito do universo… — o mais novo murmurou, pegando a mão do Park por cima da mesa. 

— É o que você merece. 

Passaram cerca de três horas no restaurante, comendo e conversando sobre os lugares aonde tinham ido. Baekhyun estava mais do que radiante, ali ao lado do Park no lugar mais lindo aonde já haviam ido. Não conseguia pensar numa maneira de ser mais feliz no mundo, se não daquela forma, com Chanyeol. Quando voltaram para o hotel, tomaram banho juntos, como de costume, e ficaram deitados na cama. Tinha tanta coisa que Baekhyun queria falar, mas ele preferiu ficar quietinho, apenas aproveitando a presença e o calor do marido, ronronando baixinho ao sentir os dedos dele passearem por sua coluna, o rabinho se agitando. 

— Amor. — ouviu a voz do marido quando estava quase pegando no sono, e o respondeu com um "Hm?" bem baixinho. — Perdão se te acordei, docinho…

— Não acordou. Tudo bem. — Baekhyun respondeu, abrindo um sorrisinho e se virando na cama, apoiando o rosto no peito do mais velho para poder olhá-lo melhor. Era impressionante como ele era bonito de todos os ângulos possíveis. 

— Eu queria conversar com você… É sobre uma coisa importante.

— Pode falar, amor. Estou te ouvindo.

— Eu estava pensando e… Sei que você sempre quis isso, e agora parece que é a hora certa, sabe? Não tenho um motivo pra pensar assim, eu só… Sinto. — Chanyeol começou a dizer, parecendo meio confuso com o uso das palavras. Baekhyun apenas esperou, sentindo o coração batendo forte no peito, em ansiedade. O Park respirou fundo, olhando direto nos olhos do mais novo ao continuar. — O que você acha de... Expandirmos a nossa família?

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, encarando os olhos de Chanyeol como se não estivesse entendendo o que ele estava dizendo. Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos, mas pareceram horas. O felino mal podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Era seu sonho ter um filho com o Park, o maior sonho que tinha. 

— Chanyeol… É sério? — perguntou, sentindo que estava à beira das lágrimas.

— Pequeno… Não chora. — Chanyeol pediu, sorrindo ao ver as lágrimas tímidas caindo dos olhos de Baekhyun, secando-as com o polegar. Ambos se sentaram na cama, um de frente para o outro. — É sério sim. Eu venho pensando nisso e… Você já quer há tanto tempo, e eu quero passar o resto da vida contigo. Não temos motivos para adiar isso ainda mais.

— Yeol, eu quero tanto isso… Quero tanto um bebê pra poder chamar de nosso. Nosso bebê, amor… 

— Eu sei. Sei disso, gatinho. Nós podemos começar a procurar quando voltarmos de viagem. 

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, o rosto virado para o próprio colo. Chanyeol sabia que ele estava chorando de novo, por isso o envolveu entre seus braços. Aquele era o lugar favorito do felino, o mais seguro de todos, onde ele realmente podia ser quem era de verdade. Depois de alguns minutos, ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o marido sem sair de seu abraço. Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso crescesse em seus lábios, genuinamente feliz.

— Vamos ter uma menininha, Chanyeol. — disse, bem baixinho, vendo os olhos do Park se voltarem para seu rosto. Ele também sorriu, exibindo aquela covinha linda na bochecha. Baekhyun não hesitou ao beijá-la.

— Sim, meu amor.

#

O processo de adoção não havia sido fácil. Levou um ano e alguns meses para que tudo fosse concluído, esse período levando muita da saúde mental de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, que precisavam lidar com esses assuntos e conciliá-los com o emprego, já que as férias haviam passado há muito tempo. Felizmente, agora podiam dormir tranquilos sabendo que Seunghee estava bem ali, no quarto ao lado. Baekhyun só faltava soltar faíscas de alegria toda vez que olhava o rostinho rechonchudo da garotinha, que agora estava completando 7 meses de vida. 

Ela era a criança mais agitada que os dois já tinham visto. Seunghee não parava nem por um segundo quando estava acordada, odiava ficar só no colo e amava comer só usando as mãozinhas. Atualmente, o hobbie favorito do Byun era ficar olhando enquanto ela perambulava pela casa sobre as pernas e os braços. Era incrível ver como ela estava se desenvolvendo e se adaptando rapidamente à nova casa. 

Chanyeol era muito superprotetor. Alguns meses antes da garotinha chegar, ele havia colocado protetores em todas as tomadas da casa e nas quinas das mesas, além do tapete anti derrapante que se espalhava pelo piso e do cercadinho. Era muito fofo como ele acompanhava Seunghee em todos os cômodos da casa quando estava de folga, ajudando-a a ficar de pé e dar alguns passinhos. 

Mas, no geral, quem mais ficava com ela era Baekhyun, afinal, ele estava em casa todos os dias. Tinha sido complicado lidar com tudo no começo, porque ela era muito nova e requeria sua atenção em tempo integral, porém agora tudo era mais tranquilo, apesar de ainda perder algumas noites de sono. Seunghee estava cercada de amor o tempo inteiro, fosse pelos pais, pelos padrinhos, Irene e Junmyeon, que sempre apareciam para uma visitinha, ou pelos avós. 

Tinha acabado de anoitecer quando Chanyeol chegou em casa, soltando um suspiro pesado assim que colocou os pés para dentro. Havia enfrentado um plantão muito intenso e agora só queria ficar juntinho das pessoas que mais amava no mundo, o marido e a filha. Entrou silenciosamente depois de tirar os sapatos, vendo que Baekhyun estava no sofá da sala, dormindo sentado com a cabeça inclinada para trás. Era visível que ele também estava cansado, Seunghee devia ter ficado agitada o dia inteiro.

— Mon petit… — chamou, segurando o mais novo pelos ombros e massageando-os levemente. — Bebê, acorda…

— Chan… — o Byun murmurou, abrindo os olhos devagar. Chanyeol sorriu, vendo as pupilas dele se dilatarem. — Você chegou… Bem-vindo. — ele disse, mantendo o tom de voz baixo.

— Obrigado, amor. Você parece cansado. 

— Estou. — respondeu, com um sorrisinho. — Seunghee não deu trégua hoje… 

— Felizmente, eu trouxe uma coisa pra você. Passei no mercado antes de vir pra cá. — Chanyeol disse, tirando uma embalagem da sacola que tinha deixado no chão. Baekhyun a pegou e fez uma careta ao ver o que era: peixe enlatado. 

— Você sabe que eu não gosto disso. — Baekhyun disse, fazendo um biquinho. O Park riu, deixando um beijo na bochecha do felino.

— Sei disso, anjo. Vou ir tomar um banho, hm?

— E você acha que eu vou ficar de fora?

Tomaram um banho rápido, como estavam fazendo ultimamente quando Seunghee ficava sozinha, e foram direto pra cozinha, Baekhyun andando pelo cômodo enquanto Chanyeol não desgrudava de seu corpo, andando atrás de si o tempo inteiro. Bom, isso até ouvirem o choro da única criança da casa. O Park nem pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo até o quarto de Seunghee, morrendo de saudade da filha. Baekhyun continuou preparando o jantar, sorrindo ao ouvir o marido conversando baixinho com a bebê e se virando para olhar.

— Veja só quem acordou! — Baekhyun exclamou, sorrindo na direção do Park e da filha, que agitou os bracinhos na sua direção. — Olhou a fralda dela, amor?

— Olhei… — Chanyeol respondeu, dando dois tapinhas no bumbum de Seunghee, que soltou uma risadinha, levando as mãos ao rosto do pai. — Está seca. Isso é um milagre. — disse, erguendo a bebê nos braços. 

— Que ótimo. — disse o mais novo, colocando o prato de Chanyeol em cima do balcão com o jantar. — Deixa ela passear um pouco, vem comer.

O médico assentiu, colocando a garotinha no chão antes de se sentar em um dos bancos para comer. Não demorou nem um minuto para Seunghee se erguer e começar a engatinhar pelo cômodo, balbuciando baixinho. Chanyeol se ocupou com comer enquanto Baekhyun mantinha os olhos atentos a cada movimento que a filha fazia, eventualmente falando com o Park sobre o que haviam feito durante o dia. Baekhyun contou sobre a ideia não tão boa que havia tido, de dar canetinhas para Seunghee, que resultou na parede do corredor colorida de azul e amarelo, e sobre como a papinha de feijão tinha ido parar no teto. Aquilo era o que acalmava o coração de Chanyeol, a rotina. Era reconfortante chegar em casa e passar vários minutos ouvindo Baekhyun falar, do mesmo jeito que adorava falar como havia sido o dia no hospital. 

Baekhyun tirou o prato de Chanyeol assim que ele terminou de comer, indo lavar a louça e deixando o Park livre para ir ficar com a pequena durante mais alguns minutos antes que fossem dormir. O mais velho estava treinando passinhos com Seunghee quando Baekhyun chegou na sala, dizendo que estava na hora de irem para a cama.

Um dos costumes que o Byun havia adquirido com a chegada de Seunghee era o de arrumar a cama como se fosse um ninho, aparentemente ele se sentia melhor daquele jeito e Chanyeol não reclamava de jeito nenhum. Baekhyun colocava Seunghee entre os dois, a limpava do jeito mais felino possível – com lambidinhas – e depois cantava uma música com o Park até que ela dormisse. Cantaram D (Half Moon) do Dean daquela vez, se revezando nos versos cantados baixinho. 

O híbrido continuou cantando depois que Seunghee dormiu e, assim que o Park pegou no sono também, tratou de levantar. Não tinha tirado aquele peixe enlatado da cabeça desde que o marido lhe mostrara. Odiava admitir, mas aquele era um de seus alimentos favoritos. 

Andou em passos lentos e silenciosos até a cozinha, tentando abrir a latinha o mais silenciosamente possível, espiando a porta do corredor o tempo inteiro. Comeu tudo em menos de dez minutos e, quando estava pronto para voltar para a cama, algo chamou sua atenção. Um lampejo de luz vermelha passou pelo cômodo e Baekhyun praticamente voou por cima do balcão, indo atrás da luz como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, pouco se importando com o fato de que tinha batido de cara no sofá. Atrás, estava Chanyeol, com uma luz laser na mão, apontando para os lados, fazendo o Byun correr. 

— Te peguei no flagra, hm? — Chanyeol perguntou, vendo Baekhyun se virar em sua direção com as bochechas e o pescoço vermelhos. — Terminou de comer?

— Terminei… — Baekhyun resmungou, andando em passos lentos até o Park depois que ele desligou o laser, abraçando-o pela cintura. — Obrigado. Eu estava precisando disso.

— Hm. — o Park murmurou, enterrando o nariz nos cabelos de Baekhyun e descendo até o rosto dele, capturando seus lábios num beijo casto e tranquilo, mas cheio de saudade. Com toda a correria atual, mal tinham tempo de ficar juntos, como um casal. Não reclamavam, é claro, mas fazia falta. — Cheiroso… — Chanyeol sussurrou, contra os lábios do mais novo, que soltou uma risadinha, dando início a um novo beijo.

Não demorou muito tempo para que fossem parar no sofá da sala, enrolados um no outro trocando carícias e palavras de amor. Baekhyun apreciava aqueles momentos também, onde eram só os dois contra o mundo. Era bom saber que o time havia aumentado e, como confirmação disso, o choro da pequena Byun foi ouvido. Trocaram um olhar e uma risada antes de se levantarem para voltar para o quarto. Baekhyun pegou a filha no colo, começando a niná-la enquanto andava pelo cômodo, vigiado pelos olhos sonolentos do marido. 

Aquilo era família.

#

Casamento.

Na primeira vez em que se casou, Baekhyun imaginava, todas as vezes, uma criança vestida de branco andando a sua frente até o altar, carregando uma cestinha de pétalas de rosa e as alianças. Na segunda, não precisou imaginar.

Ele e Chanyeol olhavam para a filha vestida num vestidinho branco cheio de detalhes e babados, igual a uma princesa da Disney. Certamente, todos estavam mais emocionados com a pequena Seunghee do que com o casamento, de fato. Com 4 anos, ela tinha cabelos longos, pretos e sedosos, a pele lisinha e imaculada, igualzinha a um anjo, falante como Baekhyun e gentil como Chanyeol. Sem exceções, todos caíam de amores por ela.

Estava completo daquela forma. Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Seunghee. Apenas os três. Não havia nada que pudessem desejar além da felicidade de sua família. 

Era reconfortante ver como Seunghee se parecia com Chanyeol, mesmo que ela não fosse sua filha biológica. O jeito como ela tinha olhos expressivos demais, como ela era tão gentil que chegava a ser meio boba, totalmente igual ao pai. Baekhyun nunca se cansaria de ver a cara de Chanyeol toda vez que era chamado de ‘papai’ ou quando ela sorria para ele. Era mágico, como se todo o universo estivesse ali diante de seus olhos.

Nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez em que levaram Seunghee para a escolinha. O Park estava choroso durante todo o caminho, enquanto a pequena se mantinha animada com a nova experiência, cantarolando Baby Shark e batendo palminhas. Baekhyun também estava nervoso mas tentou se manter forte por Chanyeol. 

Foi tudo por água abaixo quando chegaram ao destino.

O casal acabou chorando igual a dois bebezinhos ao se despedir da filha, e foi assim durante os três primeiros dias. Tinham ouvido da professora que geralmente era daquela forma, mais difícil para os pais do que para os filhos, mas mesmo assim, ainda sentiam aquela pontada de vergonha toda vez que iam deixar a filha na aula, sentindo que estavam sendo observados pelos outros pais. Apesar dos pesares, era uma memória boa, uma lembrança da infância de Seunghee que não seria esquecida tão facilmente, assim como a vez em que os coleguinhas da pequena se juntaram para cercar Baekhyun e brincar com suas orelhinhas e rabinho. 

O Byun era muito grato por tudo o que tinha. Como um híbrido, ele sabia que não seria fácil encontrar alguém que gostasse realmente de si, por mais bem aceitos que os híbridos fossem atualmente, e foi uma sorte danada conhecer o Park, que era tão bom consigo, que lhe amava juntamente com cada defeito e instinto que vinha junto. 

Como humano e como felino, Baekhyun amaria Chanyeol com todo o seu coração.


End file.
